kung_fu_frogzfandomcom-20200213-history
KaraiX23
KaraiX23 aka Karai is a friend to Kung fu frogz. History Karai was born in New York City/ Manhatten hospital on October 26, 1999. She lived there until her father got a new job, moving the family to New Jersey. Her mother was originally a scientist, but resigned due to constant minimum wage. Her family then moved to Plainsboro. That's when the freaky stuff happened. Living with her hard working parents ever since her birth, Karai had to put up with their fighting that often traumatized her as well as constantly being forced to listen to her parents ramble or instruct their children on how their ways of living as one big happy family. However, this did nothing to stop what would happen to her father going nuts. There have ben many incidents involving her father. But there has been a case when her father verbally abused her big sister for throwing an orange for her mother to catch, causing the six year old Karai to duck, bumping her chin on the table. As a result her father, pushes Karai's mother against the wall and berates and scolds her eldest daughter, forcing poor Karai to do nothing but stand and watch, paralyzed with fear. There has been another case when Karai was 9 years old. When her father was checking her homework, he chased Karai upstairs, forcing her to hide behind the door of her room. But her father found her and yanked her by the hair, plopping her on her bed and choking her for about 2 seconds. Her father then left her, muttering "doppy child" on the way out. Poor Karai was so shocked that her own biological father would inflict such cruel and unusual punishment on a child just ''for making a few mistakes on her homework. Upon that event, she listined and obeyed her father until one day when he crossed her line when she was about 11 years old. She was on her way home from swimming in the summertime, when her father called her "retarted child" when she said hi to him. She could not accept it. And her anger turned outward in revenge. While her father could not have forseen, she set him up with a little help from her mother to couples counseling, and months of therapy. This ended her long and nightmarish abusive relationship with her father. But when she was 12, she discovered something that changed her personel and social life completly forever. It took place on August 9, 2012, when her summer camp had a party that invited parents and campers to come and celebrate summer. The 12 year old was looking for her mother when she felt a life force in her. It lead her to her mother. Karai was in the playground and her mother was in the bathroom. When her mother came out she asked "How did you know I was here? You went playing." Karai, disbelief with surprise, confusion, and fright replied "I seriously don't know. I just felt you" Her mother shrugged this off and went with Karai to the gym. Karai thought it was a coincidence, but as she went to Italy, she was detecting more and more life forces each day. It seemed she had only one enemy left: Time. Her power was advancing way too fast. She worried about how long she worried about her normality. It just made every moment more precious. She discovered that she was psychic. And the worse part is, it made her completly scared of herself. She looked up on people opinions about the paranormal, and she found out that with her as the ultimate weapon, criminals or terrorists would become more dangorus than ever. And to be born psychic is extremly rare so people would never understand what she was going through. She knew that if she was put on the news, every scientist, biologist, neurologist, psychologist, and milatary would be after her. And she spent most of her childhood being pressured and undergoing examinations, and she was definently,''not going back. She swore to keep herself hidden and spare this world from the dangorus evil and abuse people would inflict upon her if they found out even at the cost of her very own life. To prevent this from happening, she had to do one of the hardest things anyone would ever do: Isolate herself and hide it from everyone, even her own family. So that meant her social life is over. Eventhough it was very hard for her, but she knew that it was best for her. Karai wanted to be with people, but she didn't have a choice. She turned away from everyone and became sad and lonly. And had no one to turn to. She had no choice, she had to make that sacrifice. The more she turned away from people, the more scared she was of herself. But even though she was lonly, she always remembered her special gift (which she assumed as nothing but a curse.) and this part of her, would never go away not for 10 straight months. And the longer it stayed, the less there was of the little girl. Her parents, teachers, even her friends reached out to her. But she knew that sooner or later they would have to face the fact: the happy, sweet, humorus litle girl they knew she was, was/is lost forever. There were some happy times, in 7th grade, she auditioned for her school's talent show, "Shake it up jags!" and she got in. She sang Celine Dion's "My heart will go On" and she was the only one who had the guts to sing on stage and sing well. She has sang since she was 7 years old. When she was 7, a portugeese song, 8, "Everytime we touch", 9, a jazz song, 10, hot and cold, and when she was 12, "valerie''. ''She also happens to be a talented dancer. When she first heard of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, she fell in love with it, 10 times faster than when Donnie fell in love with April, the second he saw her. She started taking martial arts (takewondo) lessons at LibertyATA Martial Arts. Karai is now a purple belt after 11 straight months of training. She started advancing when she learned more martial arts when she watched the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show by studying their moves and strecthing a lot. She even did this during the week of Hurricane Sandy. But then, some new strange things began happening. She was recieving visions of the future. For example, she was having a strong feeling that her sister would be hosting a graduation party for her class at the end of the year. And her vision came ture 3 days later! Even though she never told anybody, her investigations are continuing. Apperance She has tan/light skin. Along with dirty blonde hair that is curly/straight. She has colbat/thunderstorm/deep sea blue colored eyes. She is also very skinny with 0% baby fat. Abilities She has the latent ability to track down any life force with her mind at any place at any time on the planet. She only has this power. It is yet unknown if she has other abilities. It is possible that she has precongition (the ability to see into the future.) She does have really good flexibility, and she is really strong. She is also a swordswoman in training. With her amazing memory, she can remember anything since she was about 2 years old. She got this from her grandmohter on her father's side who was a movie actress in Europe in the late 1930's. She has been known in her karate school to have accidentally bruise a classmates kidneys .The damage was not major, just a lot of pain. She is also an expert swimmer. She has been training since she was a 2 year old. She started swimming competivly whe she was 8. She has been known to swim 50 yards in 30 seconds. She can also hold her breath underwater for approximatly 25 yards. The time remains unknown. What is strange is that she can go to 12 ft deep without any pressure at all. When she was 2 years old, she could go 6 ft deep with out any pressure. The source of this, remains unknown. She has not yet broken any bones. Karai has also been able to produce a whistle at an unusual magnitude. Quotes *"My names Karai c ya around." *"Must you be such... a doofus?" *"When you do something stupid, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN?" *"Must you be a wise guy?" *"Nobody wants a freak around who tracks people down with just her mind." *"Booyakasha!" *"Wise Guy." *"Dudes!" *"Hoolagins! It's for you!" Triva *She and her father are getting along smoothly. *She picks up wisdom form Teeange Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Her mother's family was actually the very first family to have a car in Portugal. *Her nationality is Portugueese, American, Puerto Rican, Italian, German, and Scottish. *She has a tiny yet minor case of ADD, and PDD. *One of the strangest things abaout her is that when she enters or touches water, her strength, speed and breath control increase by an unknown amount. The source of this remains one of the biggest mysteries of her life. *Her weapona of choice are a sword, scythe, tantoe, tessen, and sai. *Her sister has surprisingly ignored her all her life. *She is good friends with Kung Fu Frogz. *She goes to Thomas Grover Middle School. *She is also a fan of Danny Phantom. *She is a huge fan of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiki-background Images (6).jpg|My names Karai. See you around Avatar6.jpg Photos Category:Psychics Category:Ninjas Category:Kunouichi Category:Trackers Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Types of Ninjas Category:Former Normal People Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Types of Psychics